Je suis désolé mais je crois que je t'aime
by Xazera
Summary: Un dîner avec Laurel Lance, c'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu à Oliver pour comprendre la réelle nature de ses sentiments... One-Shot Olicity!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit One-Shot qui m'est passé par la tête! Ma prochaine fiction est déjà en court d'écriture donc vous devriez avoir le premier chapitre d'ici deux semaines grand maximum (je prévois large avec la rentrée)!**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne déteste pas le personnage de Laurel Lance, certes ce n'est pas ma préférée mais je lui accorde un certain crédit, elle est intéressante comme personnage. Le problème c'est qu'en ce moment on se fait agresser sur twitter par les fan de l'avocate donc j'ai décidé de prendre une (toute petite) vengeance^^ **

**Bonne lecture :D**

Une soirée fraîche avait commencé à Starling City. Les passants accéléraient le pas pour rentrer chez eux, les voitures fermaient leurs fenêtres et allumaient le chauffage. Tout semblait ralenti. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et Oliver le regrettait. Il aimait la chaleur, la gaieté et cette sensation de bien-être qui vous accompagne à chacun de vos pas. Pourtant, ce soir-là, il ne se cachait pas chez lui ou dans la fonderie. Ce soir-là il avait rendez-vous, avec Laurel Lance. Il ne considérait pas ce repas comme un rendez-vous galant, du moins pas sérieusement. Il ne voulait simplement pas décevoir son amie. Son alcoolisme avait été très dur à accepter pour elle, le surmonter l'avait été encore plus. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il souhaitait plus que tout la garder en bonne santé. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr qu'une relation avec elle soit la meilleure chose à faire.

"Oliver!"

Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme arriver. Elle avait mis une robe bleue, simple. Il regarda ses jambes. Il était toujours impressionné de constater à quel point elle avait perdu du poids et que son corps avait changé. Même son visage était devenu fin. Elle semblait avoir perdu cette innocence qui lui allait si bien autrefois.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer.

"Bonsoir Laurel."

Elle sourit et lui fit la bise.

"Comment vas-tu?

-Bien! L'affaire sur laquelle je travaille me prend tout mon temps mais je pense que ça me fait du bien.

-Ne force pas trop surtout, il faut que tu prennes le temps de te remettre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, je sais me gérer toute seule."

Non elle ne savait pas. C'était d'ailleurs le problème. Un excès de confiance en soi qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

"Et si on entrait? Tu dois être frigorifiée!"

Elle sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Le serveur les installa et leur apporta la carte. Une fois les plats commandés, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

"Le club se gérait beaucoup moins bien sans Tommy. Je pense que Thea est bien meilleure que moi à ça.

-Je suppose qu'après cinq ans sur une île tu n'étais plus tout à fait au courant des dernières tendances."

Il se força à rire.

"Je suppose que ça doit être vrai. La musique manque vraiment quand on est seul tu sais. Le silence, c'est oppressant. Je déteste ça."

Un silence gêné s'installa mais Oliver le brisa rapidement.

"Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Selon Felicity c'est un très bon restaurant.

-Felicity?

-Oui, Felicity Smoak. C'est une amie qui travaille au département informatique de Queen Consolidated.

-Oh oui je vois. C'est cette femme blonde qui te suit partout."

Il fit une grimace qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

"Oui, c'est ça.

-Tu devrais faire attention Ollie..."

Il prit un air sérieux et la fixa.

"De quoi tu parles?

-Tu sais très bien que la plupart des filles qui t'approchent n'en veulent qu'à ton argent...

-Felicity n'est pas comme ça...

-Si tu savais le nombre de femme comme elle que je croise dans mon métier.

-Felicity n'est pas comme ça Laurel."

Il commençait à s'énerver. Elle jugeait Felicity sans la connaître.

"La plupart se marient et ensuite divorce pour obtenir la moitié de la fortune du mari. Ces femmes-là sont vraiment détestables et..."

Cette fois-ci, le ton d'Oliver fut ferme. Il n'haussa pas la voix mais il voulait qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

"Felicity n'est pas comme ça Laurel!"

Elle se stoppa net.

"Oh... Si tu en es certain dans ce cas.

-Oui j'en suis sûr. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de juger les gens sans les connaître s'il-te-plaît.

-Et bien... Tu la défends. On dirait bien qu'elle te plaît cette petite blonde.

-Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça Laurel. Tu es ridicule!"

Elle se tut et mangea en silence. Oliver ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer sa réaction mais le simple fait d'entendre du mal sur Felicity le mettait hors de lui.

"Quelle est cette affaire sur laquelle tu travailles?"

Elle lui répondit froidement les détails de l'affaire. Bien qu'il soit conscient que la jeune femme n'ait plus très envie de lui parler, il insista et finit par la détendre un peu. Il lui arracha même un rire avant le dessert.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de mademoiselle Smoak comme ça tout à l'heure. C'est juste que... Je déteste savoir qu'il y a d'autres femmes qui te plaisent."

Il ne répondit pas et mangea son dessert. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec Laurel, surtout pas en plein milieu d'un restaurant bondé.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et les deux amis se retirèrent. Oliver raccompagna Laurel jusqu'à chez elle et la laissa devant sa porte. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court, plus court qu'elle ne l'avait espéré car Oliver ne le lui rendit pas. Elle eut un soupir et eut un sourire las.

"Je suis une idiote. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Felicity Smoak et la seule qui occupe le cœur du grand Oliver Queen n'est-ce pas? Elle est tellement plus intelligente, tellement plus drôle et joyeuse! En plus c'est une Geek! Elle a tout pour plaire! Alors monsieur Queen tombe dans ses bras! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là elle quand tu t'es fait virer de toutes tes universités! Elle n'était pas là quand tu as eu tes premières disputes avec tes parents! Et elle n'a pas passé deux ans de sa vie avec toi! Mais qu'importe! C'est le coup de foudre! Tu la connais depuis un an alors que moi ça fait quoi? À peine 15 ans?"

Il la regardait avec pitié et colère. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle aller aussi loin? Il avait été là pour elle, jusqu'au bout. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas que c'était fini entre eux.

"Laurel tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher avant de dire des choses que tu regretterais.

-Des choses que je regretterais? Comme quoi? Traiter cette blonde de pétasse profiteuse?"

Un lourd silence s'installa et la colère monta en Oliver. Il voulait que Laurel disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y lût la rage qui en émanait.

"Je vais aller me coucher je crois."

Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour partir.

"Oliver..."

Il se retourna vivement.

"Ne t'avise même pas de me parler!"

Et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Elle rentra chez elle et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle était en colère contre l'informaticienne. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Oliver était tombé amoureux, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir pour elle toute seule.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain matin, dans les bureaux de Queen Consolidated, l'ambiance était étrange. Toute la joie de vivre de Felicity ne semblait pouvoir sortir Oliver de sa torpeur. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et tenta de capturer son regard.

"Oliver... Oliver?"

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il se força à sourire.

"Felicity? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Oui. Que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas avec toi."

Il repensa à sa soirée avec Laurel. Elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans arrêt.

"Rien, tout va bien. Juste un peu fatigué.

-Ton dîner avec Laurel s'est bien passé?"

Il ne remarqua pas la mine déconfite qu'elle arbora en posant cette question.

"J'ai connu mieux. Elle se remet tranquillement."

Mensonge, Laurel était en pleine forme. Elle était juste possessive et exécrable.

"Je vois. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là."

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire qui pouvait soigner tous les mots du monde, un sourire qui la rendait si merveilleuse.

"Je sais Felicity. Et je remercie le ciel pour ça chaque jour."

Elle rougit et retourna à son bureau.

Il passa le reste de la journée à repenser à la soirée et à essayer de démêler ses sentiments. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Felicity, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, serait-il prêt à s'engager avec elle?

Lorsque vingt-deux heure sonna, Oliver se leva pour partir. Sa journée n'avait pas été très productive à cause de ses pensées et il n'avait même pas remarqué que Felicity était restée aussi.

"Felicity? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'attendais que tu termines de travailler. Je veux m'assurer que tu rentres bien chez toi et que tu n'oublies pas de manger ce soir."

Il sourit et la regarda.

"Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

-Pas grand-chose malheureusement."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ramassa ses affaires.

"Je t'emmène au Big Belly Burger.

-Vraiment?

-Sauf si tu préfères rentrer chez toi? Je t'ai fait rester tard aujourd'hui.

-Non, je n'ai rien à faire chez moi. Un hamburger avec mon patron. Ça sonne bien!"

Il rit et descendit au parking souterrain avec elle. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture, Laurel apparut et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Felicity elle se stoppa net.

"Oh bonjour Laurel. Comment vas-tu?"

Le sourire innocent sur le visage de la blonde la mit hors d'elle.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu ne resterais pas travailler aussi tard si ce n'était pas pour ta secrétaire aux jupes trop courtes!"

Felicity ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et elle ne sut que répondre.

"Laurel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'ai dit hier que je ne voulais plus te parler pour le moment!

-Je sais! Et ça fait deux heures que j'attends pour m'excuser! Mais évidemment, je pouvais attendre encore longtemps! Tu étais en train de sauter ta secrétaire dans ton bureau de PDG de Queen Consolidated!"

Felicity poussa un petit cri de stupeur et recula d'un pas.

"Tu as bu Laurel?

-Peut-être un petit peu. Ça ne change rien au problème!

-Laurel! Tu étais sobre depuis plus d'un mois!

-Et alors? De toute façon ça ne changera rien. Tu te fiche pas mal de ce qu'il peut m'arriver! C'est bon tu as trouvé la petite blondasse qu'il te fallait!"

Oliver serra les poings et se plaça devant Felicity comme pour la protéger des paroles blessantes que lui lançait Laurel.

"Ça suffit Laurel!"

Mais elle continua.

"Alors dis-moi Felicity. Ça fait quoi de se taper le grand patron et le mec le plus riche de la ville?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Il n'y a rien entre Oliver et moi!

-Ouais c'est ça! A d'autre! La façon dont vous vous regardez! Ça me dégoûte! Pendant cinq ans j'ai pleuré ta mort Oliver! Elle, elle ne savait même pas que tu existais à cette époque!

-Maintenant ça suffit Laurel!"

Il avait haussé la voix. Son cri résonnait dans le parking souterrain, ils étaient seuls.

"Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Felicity!"

Laurel ne se laissa pas faire.

"Tu protèges la femme que tu aimes? Comme c'est mignon!"

Le rouge monta aux joues de Felicity mais Oliver était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. Lui, l'aimer?

"Tu sais quoi Laurel? Tu as raison. Je protège la femme que j'aime et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle elle ne demande rien en retour lorsqu'elle est gentille avec les gens. C'est vrai, elle n'a peut-être pas été là avant l'île, elle ne m'a pas connu à cette époque. Elle ne m'a pas aidé pour ma première dispute avec mes parents, elle ne m'a pas pleuré pendant cinq ans. Mais elle été là pour moi depuis que je suis rentré. Elle m'a aidé bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire! Elle est la seule qui parvienne encore à me faire exister, à me faire sourire et rire! Et je ne te laisserais pas dire du mal d'elle Laurel! Je ne veux plus te parler, je t'interdis de l'approcher, d'essayer de la contacter de quelque manière que ce soit!"

La tirade d'Oliver fut suivie d'un long silence. Le cerveau de Felicity était en ébullition "la femme que j'aime", avait-il réellement dit ça? Elle était déconnectée et elle ne remarqua même pas le taxi qui emmena Laurel chez elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle de réveilla.

"Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. La soirée d'hier s'est très mal passée comme tu as pu le deviner. Elle... Elle a commencé à dire le même genre d'inepties sur toi et je ne l'ai pas supporté.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver.

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies entendu ça. Elle ne sait rien de toi, oublie chaque mot de cette conversation tu m'entends? N'y crois pas un seul instant.

-Pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire Oliver.

-Quoi?"

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et elle se mordit la langue de les avoir prononcés à voix haute.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit?"

Il se sentit gêné. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait dit dans sa tirade. Il avait juste eut envie de prouver à Laurel à quel point Felicity était une femme incroyable.

"Ils sont sortis du plus profond de moi-même.

-Alors même la partie où... Tu as dit que j'étais la femme que tu aimes? Tu sais si ce n'est pas le cas je comprendrais parfaitement parce qu'après tout tu étais en colère et tu as dit tout ça pour faire taire Laurel. Ce dont je te remercie au passage car tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire et...

-Je le pensais.

-Quoi?

-Je le pensais très sérieusement Felicity. Il y a une partie de moi qui me hurle de courir loin de toi, de te laisser pour que tu puisses vivre la vie que tu mérites auprès d'un homme avec qui tu seras bien et non pas quelqu'un de brisé comme moi. Mais une autre parcelle de moi ne peut cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps. Je suis désolée mais... Je crois que je t'aime Felicity."

Elle resta la bouche entre ouverte de surprise. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les lèvres d'Oliver prirent possession des siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse et amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle s'exclama:

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps que j'ai attendu pour ça? Je t'aime espèce d'idiot! Je ne comprends pas que tu aies pu me faire attendre aussi longtemps!"

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'imaginais une soirée au Big Belly Burger.

-Moi non plus, mais je crois que cette option me plaît bien."

Il sourit et enlaça la jeune fille. Combien de temps avait-il perdu à ignorer ses sentiments? Combien de moments magiques avait-il raté à ses côtés à cause de cela? Il voulait tout rattraper, passer chaque minute et chaque seconde avec elle.

"Une dernière chose Monsieur Queen.

-Oui?

-Ne t'excuse plus jamais de m'aimer!"

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a fait sourire! Bonne semaine et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont (comme moi) de pauvres petits étudiants :p**


End file.
